


Galra Keith

by Cour104



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith, Gen, Klance if you squint, lance feels guilty, this is my first Voltron fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104
Summary: When the paladins continuous Galra remarks about Keith finally get to him, Shiro makes Lance go apologize.





	Galra Keith

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic

“Guys guess what,” Hunk called as he lumbered into the room, getting the attention of his fellow paladins and the two Alteans, “Galra Keith has a sense of humor!”

 

Keith sighed, sinking lower in his seat. “I didn't suddenly turn Galra,” he seethed under his breath for what seemed like the hundredth time since his team discovered his origins.

 

“Yeah right!” Lance disagreed, his arms crossed firmly in disbelief. 

 

“No, really,” Hunk promised, nodding vigorously, “I heard him myself!”

 

“I'll believe it when I see it,” Lance threw up his chin with an air of confidence.

 

“Come on Galra Keith, make a joke!” Hunk pleaded, dancing on his feet like he was about to burst. 

 

“It’s just Keith,” Keith muttered, a scowl plastered on his face as he attempted to ignore his persistent team.

 

“I couldn't hear you, was that a joke?” Lance asked, turning to raise an eyebrow at Hunk.

 

“Ow!” Keith jumped, Pidge suddenly beside him.

 

“Sorry, I just needed a small sample of your blood,” she apologized, studying the tiny device in her hand which Keith assumed she had used to prick him.

 

“I'm sorry, what?” Keith clenched his jaw in irritation.

 

“I just got a new microscope from the space mall and I can't wait to study Galra blood! I wonder how the molecular components of the deoxyribonucleic acid differs from that of humans. Is yours a double helix, does it have guanine, cytosine…”

 

Keith couldn't hear the rest of her questions as she rushed away halfway through her explanation, eager to start her experiments.

 

_ Experiment.  _ Because that was what Keith had become to her. No longer a friend, a Galra. A joke.

 

“-at least I'm not Galra!” The statement dragged Keith from his thoughts as he stared at Lance who stood, glaring at Allura. The two must have gotten into an argument during Pidge’s excitement. 

 

Keith stood. An experiment. A joke. An insult. And calmly walked away. 

 

Shiro let out a long held in sigh as he watch his friend exit the room. 

 

“Enough!” he called to the remaining paladins. They froze, turning to look at him. “We are a team!” He reminded, his eyes scanning the room locking onto to each member, “And as a team, we need to look out for one another. That means knowing when to draw a line. Knowing when jokes become hurtful. No more Galra jokes or anything else Galra related at Keith's expense. I've had enough. Lance, go apologize.”

 

“What?” Lance exclaimed, throwing his arms up in disbelief, “Why me? Hunk started it!” He pointed a finger at an ashamed looking Hunk.

 

“ _ Now _ ,” Shiro's voice was firm, causing Lance’s protests to die in his throat. He nodded and headed towards Keith’s room. 

 

“Go apologize! I'm Shiro and I'm the boss! I play favorites,” Lance mocked once he was out of earshot, only quieting when he got to Keith's door. 

 

He took a deep breath.  _ Here goes nothing. _

 

As the door slid open, Lance froze in disbelief, guilt coursing through his veins at the sight of Keith sitting on his bed  _ crying.  _ Lance blinked, hoping that his mind was playing tricks on him, but he was still there.

 

“Uh,” Lance attempted despite being at a loss of words. 

 

Having recognized Lances presence Keith hardened, his previously slouched form going ridgid. He swiped his knife from beside his bed and clutched it in his hand, his knuckles turning white. Then, in a flash, Lance was pressed against the wall, Keiths blade biting into his throat.

 

“What are you doing here?” He growled, the last of his tears slowly trickling down his cheeks. Lance fought the urge to catch them with his thumb, like when he used to comfort his little siblings back on Earth, though he couldn’t move his arm even if he tried.

 

“I-uh,” Lance gulped, his mind still searching for what to say,”Shiro sent me to apologize,” he admitted, sighing in relief as Keith let him go. 

 

“It's fine. Just go,” Keith sat back on his bed, looking away.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lance apologized, his voice soft.

 

“Don't apologize because Shiro's making you. Just go.” 

 

“I'm not apologizing because Shiro told me to. I'm really sorry,” Lance sat next to him, causing him to scoot away, dragging his arm across his face in hopes of wiping away the rest of his tears. It didn't work. 

 

“You've gotten your blackmail material. Just go.”

 

“Blackmail?”

 

“Fine, then a new joke. How funny, Galra Keith cries, so pathetic.”

 

Lance cringed. Did Keith really think he'd go that low?

 

“I cried too.” Lance revealed, earning him a curious glance. “For the whole first week we were here I cried every night. I miss Earth. I miss my family.”

 

Keith stayed silent, his gaze locked on the wall.

 

“I really am sorry. I didn't realize that talking about you being a Galra upset you. I'll stop, I promise. I know it may seem like I don't like you because of how much I compete with you but that's mostly habit. I know you probably didn't care, but back at school you were always the one I considered my rival. But now I guess it's time I consider you a friend. If I ever joke about a touchy subject again please tell me.”

 

Now Keith was finally looking at him, his eyes searching his face for any signs of insincerity. 

 

“Out of everyone, you'd be the last person I'd expect to come apologize.”

 

“In my defense, Shiro made me.”

 

Keith shook his head. “I saw the guilt in your eyes.”

 

“That was fear! You had your knife pressed against my throat!” Lance crossed his arms in defence.

 

Keiths lips upturned into what could almost be considered a smile.

 

“Hey, if anyone asks I begrudgingly said “sorry” and immediately walked out. I have a reputation to uphold.”

 

“I'm not sure that's a good reputation,” Keith pointed out. “It doesn't suit you.”

 

Lance shrugged, then carefully rubbed his thumb across Keith's cheek, collecting the last few tears. Just like back home...Only different. These tears weren’t caused by a minor scrape or broken toy, but rather from Lance himself and his inconsiderate remarks. 

 

“I don't think the angry brooding reputation suits you either,” Lance said, ignoring the self hatred growing in his chest.

 

“I'm keeping it. Which is why if anyone asks I wasn't crying.”

 

“I'm assuming we're keeping in the part with the knife?”

 

Keith nodded, his almost-smile becoming real. He studied Lance carefully.

 

“I forgive you.”

 

Lance stared, unsure he had heard him correctly.

 

“I-I don’t-”

 

“No take backs,” Keith crossed his arms, copying Lance’s usual behavior.

 

“Thank you,” Lance’s face shone with relief. 

 

Keith nodded in acknowledgement and Lance stood, patting him on the shoulder.

 

“Feel better, soft Keith,” Lance said with a wave.

 

“Bye, considerate Lance.” Keith waved back.

 

Lance paused in the doorway, turning back to look at his friend. “If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here.”

 

“If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here.”

 

“Be careful, I might just take you up on that offer. Remember how I said I cried for the first week? That was a lie, I cry every night. See you at 9 o’clock.”

 

Keith let out a laugh and then paused. He didn't think Lance was joking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
